


Сказка

by felinn



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinn/pseuds/felinn
Summary: Может быль, а может небыль.





	Сказка

_Давним-давно одно маленькое северное племя, уставшее от промозглых ветров и вечного холода, отправилось в далекое плавание в поисках лучшей или хотя бы теплой жизни. Плыло оно долго, пока не достигло южных берегов Северного моря, где и основало деревню. Шло время, и сменилось немало поколений, прежде чем дремавшая северная кровь пробудилась, услышав зов родных земель: у одной семьи родилась девочка. Казалось, совершенно обычная, но чем больше проходило времени, тем отчетливее проявлялась особенность. И тем чаще называли её огненным ребенком. Она изнывала от жары даже самой лютой зимой, а летом пряталась в холодных погребах, подземельях, пещерах, читая старинные книги, свитки и предания, пытаясь в них найти ответы. Часами сидела на берегу в ожидании кораблей с севера. С их суровыми людьми, диковинными вещицами, древними преданиями. Её манил север. И возможно она тайно пробралась на один из кораблей, но в детстве она просто боялась, а повзрослев ясно понимала, что её может ждать. В ту самую пору молодой викинг, сын вождя, еще не обремененный семьей, захотел последний раз (да и, по правде сказать, первый) посмотреть мир. После долгих месяцев пути достигнув суши, он первый ступил на берег. Сильный, статный, как северный ветер пронесся по южной земле, пока не встретил девушку, прекрасней которой еще не видел. А она без единого сомнения и сожаления покинула отчий дом, взяв с собой разве что книги, много книг, как память и знания, которые она могла передать. Её новоиспечённый муж смеялся, мол, туда, куда они направляются книгами она вряд ли сможет пользоваться часто. Он был прав. Все книги сгорели в первую же ночь на новой родине. Возможно, она бы и успела спасти парочку или хотя бы горько сожалела о потере на следующий день, но первый раз увидев драконов, она забыла обо всем. И теперь для неё существовала только одна книга. Но время шло, а прибавления у молодой семьи не наступало. Племя шепталось. Они ездили поклоняться к статуе Фригг, обращались к различным пророкам и целителям. Одни говорили, что все дело в несовместимости северян и южан, другие, что это проклятье за брак с чужестранкой, третьи винили драконов. Муж, не отчаиваясь, думал, что еще предпринять, она - что ей не суждено стать матерью. Все чаще убегала в лес и все больше наблюдала за драконами. Племя шепталось еще больше. А она все сильнее понимала, что и здесь чужая. Пока однажды, бродя по лесу, не наткнулась на гнездо. И не слыша поблизости хлопанья крыльев, или истошного вопля, встав на колени, прикоснулась к одному из яиц. Чувствуя теплящуюся жизнь внутри, она молилась. Помогло ли это или очередное снадобье очередного целителя, но у неё родился сын, пускай и раньше срока, пускай слабенький, но сын…_

Эти моменты все еще видятся Валке в дреме. Но чем больше проходит времени, тем труднее понять, где правда, а где фантазии из услышанной в детстве сказки. Ведь воспоминания, даже самые сильные могут забыться, если о них некому напомнить. Но каждый вылупившийся дракон, напоминал ей о сыне, а каждая рана на драконе – о муже. Она могла вернуться, ведь она твёрдо знала - каждому ребенку нужна мать, но так же знала и то, что такая мать как она, какой стала, не сможет правильно воспитать будущего вождя племени убийц драконов. Стоик сможет. А она постарается, чтобы как можно больше драконов облетало Олух стороной.


End file.
